The invention relates generally to a motor vehicle suspension. More particularly, the invention relates to concepts for attaching suspension components to a stamped steering knuckle.
In many motor vehicles, the steering knuckle is constructed as a one piece forged or cast unit. Such units typically include structures for the mounting a wheel bearing, control arms, steering link and various other suspension components.
Although previous steering knuckles have generally performed satisfactorily, there is a continuing desire to produce such products having enhanced structural characteristics while also reducing weight and cost. Weight reductions provide numerous advantages, including reducing the total vehicle weight and the suspension unsprung mass. With today's emphasis on higher efficiency cars, any reduction in vehicle weight is an advancement in terms of fuel efficiency. Additionally, reductions in the weight of steering knuckles decreases the vehicle's unsprung mass and thereby enhance performance, both in terms of vehicle ride and vehicle handling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a one piece, stamped steering knuckle housing.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a steering knuckle assembly having a reduced overall weight.
Another object of the present invention is to produce a steering knuckle assembly having an improved means for the attachment of suspension and steering components.
The present invention provides for a steering knuckle assembly which includes a one piece stamped steering knuckle housing. The housing is stamped and eliminates welding requirements for securing mounting brackets to the assembly. The various embodiments of the present invention for attaching suspension and steering components to a knuckle housing generally include an open section or channel, formed by the knuckle housing, with a suspension or steering link post inserted therein and held in position by one or more transverse retaining members such as bolts. Various suspension components can be attached to the steering knuckle of the present invention and include upper and lower control arms, steering links, struts, and additional components such as a wheel bearing and a wheel bearing carrier or torque plate. The knuckle housing in the present invention also exhibits a flat face which forms a mounting surface for the wheel bearing carrier, which in turn supports a disc brake assembly.
The steering knuckle attachment concepts of the present invention eliminate the necessity of welding additional brackets to the knuckle housing.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.